


Accidental Adoption-- It’s a Thing I Promise!

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: It started with what was supposed to be a nice night at the club with his friends. It ended with family.





	Accidental Adoption-- It’s a Thing I Promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: https://misscrazyfangirl321.tumblr.com/post/185979649060/youve-heard-of-fake-dating-now-get-ready

The music was blaring, so loud Merlin could feel his heart beat start to beat in sync with the rhythm and the lights were so playing on his skin, a kaleidoscope mosaic as they changed.

Hundreds of bodies packed in dancing and grinding together, laughing and groping as they melted the stress of the day away. It wasn't often that Merlin got to come down to the club, his work schedule being unbending as the school year went on, having more papers to grade and more lesson plans to plan out--

  
Not to say he doesn’t like teaching his kids; the joy on passing on knowledge to the next generation, seeing proud smiles when they figured out a problem that had been troubling them for days or weeks, to think of new ways of teaching a way to solve a problem when they couldn't grasp something and learning something himself, feeling satisfied and accomplished every time he was able to give a passing grade. And sure, there were some problem kids, but even that he only saw as a challenge-- or no more another way to help, to find out why they were acting out and do his best to help solve it, even if it's only something as simple as breaking up the boredom of the day.

  
\--no it wasn’t anything like that but it felt good to not think of it, to stop thinking for awhile if for no other way to phrase it.

  
He wished the others would hurry though. He’s been here for fifteen minutes and usually at least Gwaine would already be at the bar, but him, Lancelot, Freya, Will and Percival had gotten caught in traffic <strike>and they thought car pooling together would get them here faster _ha_!</strike>, plus Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Leon got hold up at work so gods only knew when or if they’d make it.

  
Deciding to grab another drink-- actual alcohol this time since his first was plain water, not wanting to get drunk before they even arrived but one drink shouldn’t be too bad he told himself-- and going to one of the tables to nurse it as he waited. He figured he’d wait another ten minutes before he stopped watching the door and finally hit the dance floor.

  
Five minutes had gone by when he noticed a man speed walking towards his table. If it weren’t for the look on his face, Merlin would be preparing to shut down a hit on but while he looked determined he didn’t seem flirty, more shifty as his head twitched as if to look over his shoulder. When he reached Merlins table he leaned down to say,

  
“I’m really sorry this is going to sound very awkward and out of no where but this guy is being a creep and won’t leave me alone. Will you pretend to be my overprotective older brother for five minutes?”

  
“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Merlin thought as he blinked up at him. Making a quick decision -- which you’d think he’d have learned not to do by now seeing as it never ends well for him, usually ending with a punch in the face or gut if he’s luck or a jail cell if he wasn’t, though those mostly had to do with Arthur or Gwaine’s antics he swears -- he looks over the man's shoulder to see a thicker man watching them and raised and eyebrow before asking,

  
“That one?” nodding his head towards him. After the young man nods in conformation Merlin asks, “What’s your name? Does he know it?”

  
“Oh sorry yeah my names Mordred,” Mordred said turning red. It was obvious he hadn’t been in a situation like this before, and Merlin felt for him which he hopes makes up for whatever ends up happening next. Cause with Merlins luck its not going to end peacefully.

  
As he’s walking up to the guy with Mordred dogging his heels, he tries to think on what the hell an overprotective brother would even say. Just has they’ve reached him and Merlin has decided to just wing it the man cuts them off by saying

  
“Seriously Mordred? Your trying to make me jealous with this little twig?”

  
“He’s my brother you sick fuck,” Merlin says on reflect.

  
The man looks him up and down, Merlin’s skin started to crawl, and said,

  
“Brothers? That's the best you can do? You don’t look a thing a like. Try that act on someone a bit blinder yeah?”

  
“So what just cause he’s adopted we can’t call each other brothers? That he’s not actually family just cause of blood is that it? Fuck you!” Merlin has no damn idea where he’s going with this but the man lost his smirk so he’s counting this as a victory so far.

  
“Thats not what I mean-”

  
“Look that doesn’t even matter. So your an ass good to know. But the reason I had to leave my perfectly good seat was because your creeping my brother out and that pisses me off. And sure I may not look like much to you but I’m stubborn and will fight you until you knock unconscious, and then when the rest of my mates get here-- most twice your size and and all muscle heads just so your aware of what your getting into-- well they won’t take too kindly to you ruffing up one of their own and then you have to fight all of them off. So you tell me, is all that really worth it? When I’m sure there’s plenty of others here who would be perfectly happy to do whatever the hell it is you wanna do. Or do you wanna keep harassing my brother and make a huge scene? Your choice,” Merlin finished off, waiting to see if he’d take the bait or if Merlin would actually be spending the night waiting in an emergency centers waiting room.

  
“Man you’re crazy. Look cutie, you call me when you manage to lose the guard dog alright?” he says backing away.

  
“_Holy shit that worked!_” Merlin thought to himself as he turned to face Mordred.

  
“You going to be alright now? Or do you wanna come sit at my table with me until my friends get here?” Merlin asked.

  
“Oh no, I don’t want to take up more of your time then I already have. I think that speech might be enough to drive him away for now. I wasn’t expecting something so passionate, have you done stuff like this before?” Mordred asked.

  
“You aren't bothering me I could use someone to talk to until the show up, better than getting plastered to early. And besides that your still shaking,” Merlin said with a pointed look at Mordreds hand, which he quickly put in his pockets in an effort to hide them.

  
“As long as your sure I won’t be a bother than thank you,” Mordred said with a small sheepish smile. As they begin walking back to the table it Merlin realizes-

  
“By the way I’m Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is being marked complete for now, but don't be surprised if another chapter shows up someday. 
> 
> All kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated and join my dragons horde ;)


End file.
